Character Customisation
Customizing Your Sack Person is a feature for the customization of the player's sack ' person'. It can bring recognisable and significant features to the player's Sack person. As well as the content unlocked by playing the Story mode, various new costume pieces can be downloaded from the PlayStation Store or from inside the game. In order to customize the player's sack person, press the button to open the Popit Menu. Most customization can be done through the Customize Character submenu but Stickers and Decorations can also be attached using the Stickers and Decorations submenu. When applying stickers, the player's sack person is split into certain areas, the same as with costumes e.g. placing a large sticker on an eye will only colour the eye and not the rest of the face. After selecting Customize Character use the left analog stick or directional buttons to highlight different costume pieces and options. Press the L1 button or the R1 button to shuffle between pages. Press the button to try an item on and press the button again to take it off. There are several things that you can customize your character and for each category you may have only one or none selected: Navigating the menus First page (Materials): ' ' *The material, texture, color or pattern of skin. Second page (Head): *'Eyes': Material or type (or number) of eyes. You have to use these. *'Glasses': Items worn in front of eyes *'Hair': Hair style, used often in order to best differentiate between Sackboys and Sackgirls. *'Head': Hats, clothes, or similar items that are placed on or around head. *'Mustache': Mustaches or items to be used on or below the nose. *'Mouth': Teeth or other item for the mouth. Many of these won't be properly seen unless your Sackboy/Sackgirl's expression has been changed (Except Count Sackula Teeth) Third page (Body): *'Feet': Shoes, boots, sandals, or other similar items for the feet. *'Hands': Gloves and other item(s) that will attach to the hand(s). *'Legs': Trousers (or Pants in America) or undergarments for the legs (skirts don't go here). *'Neck': Capes, necklaces, or items that go around neck. *'Torso': Shirts and jackets, and also dresses and suits. Selecting some of these may often change the Legs selection. *'Waist': Things to wear around the waist of your Sack person, including tails. Fourth page (Player Color): *This section lets you choose the menu colors for your Sackperson. Depending on the color you choose the color of some clothes will also change. For the Metal Gear Solid Premium Pack, the background player color is used as the paint color for your Paintinator. Fifth page (My Costumes): *This section is for functions related to your costume. You can wash it (removes all stickers and decorations), save it, load a saved costume, reset to default, or allow your Popit to compose a more random one if you're feeling lucky! Note that in LittleBigPlanet™ 2, the My Costumes page is FIRST, leaving the Player Color page last! Head *Alien Mask *Andreas Hat *Angel Halo *Angler Hat *Anon Helmet *Antlers *Anubis Mask *Astrid Hat *Astro Hat *Auricom Helmet *Aviatress Headgear & Hair *Babyface Bonnet *Bag Head Hat *Barbossa Hat *Baseball Cap *Bentley Helmet *Berrie Hat *Big Dog Hair *Birthday Candle *Black Knight Helmet *Blue Headscarf *Bonnet *Boxer Headgear *Bride of Sackula Hair *Bulldog Head *Bunny Ears *Burlesque Feather *Buzz Lightyear Helmet *Cannonball Helmet *Captain America's Headpiece *Cardboard Hat *Cardboard Mask *Cardboard TV *Carrot-Stick Hat *Caver Helmet *Cecilia Hat *Chef Hat *Chimera Skull *Chinese Dragon Mask *Chinese New Year Boy's Hat *Christmas Tree Head *Clank Head *Cleaning Lady Bandana *Clu Helmet *Cog Princess Hat *Colossus II Head *Colossus III Head *Console Kitty Headpiece *Cordlass Headpiece *Cork Hat *Count Sackula Hair *Cowboy Hat *Crash Helmet *Crocodile Mask *Crown *Cubist Headpiece *Cupcake Hat *Cute Lion Ears *DJ Rewind Hat *Dalmatian Hat *Daredevil's Horns *Davy Jones Head *Daxter Helmet and Ears *Dean Mask *Dinosaur Mask *Dr. Eggman Goggles *Dragon Knight Helmet *Druid Cowl *Elizabeth Swan Hat *Elizabeth Hat *Emperor Zurg Horns *Ezio Auditore Cowl and Collar *Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed Revelations Hood *Fake Bald Head *Feisar Helmet *Fez *Flameclaw Head *Flaskboy Headpiece 1 *Flaskboy Headpiece 2 *Flaskboy Headpiece 3 *Flaskboy Headpiece 4 *Fly Mask *Flyboy Hat *Frog Mask *Frozone Super Suit Head *Fur Hat *Genghis Khan Hat *Geometry Boy Hat *Ghost Rider's Mask *Globetrotter Hat *Goldfish Bowl Headpiece *Golfer Hat *Gorilla Mask *Green Goblin's Ears *Green Goggles *Groundhog Hat *Gurlukovich Soldier Helmet and Mask *Halloween Mask *Hamm Head *Hammerstein Helmet *Hazmat Trooper Helmet *Head Dress *Helghast Helmet *Henrik Headband *Hula Flower *Human Torch's Head *Icelion Head *Ico Hat *Iron Man's Helmet *Jessie Hat *Johnny Alpha Helmet *Judge Dredd Helmet *Kabuki Hair *Kai Hat & Hair *Knuckles Headress *Leprechaun's Hat *Lion Mask *LittleBigPlanet Cap *LocoRoco Black Hair *LocoRoco Blue Hair *LocoRoco Pink Hair *LocoRoco Red Hair *LocoRoco Yellow Hair *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear Ears *Magneto's Helmet *Mandrill Mask *Maria Hat *Mariachi Hat *Marmalade Head *Master Sin Hat *Medusa Hat *Meryl Hat & Hair *Metulmutt Head *Minotaur Mask *Monkey King Crown *MotorStorm Helmet *Mr Moon Mask *Mrs Sun Headpiece *Munch Head *Musketeer Hat *Nariko Wig *Native American Head Dress *Ninja Scarf *Nite Owl Mask *No Ghosts Head *Nursie Hat & Hair *Origami Pajarita *Panda Hat *Patapon Head *Peace Day Helmet *Peacock Feathers *Pearl Girl Headpiece *Perseids Helmet *Persian Head *Pink Hair with Feathers Wig *Pipo Helmet *Piranha Helmet *Pirate Hat *Planet Deely-Boppers *Poodle Hair *Quina Hat & Hair *Raiden Hair and Helmet *Ratchet Hat & Ears *Red Horns *Rex Head *Ringmaster Top Hat *Robot Box Helmet *Rogue Trooper Helm *Roman Helmet *Rorschach Hat *Sack Sparrow Hair *Sack-Eating Plant Mask *Sack-in-a-Clock Hat *Sackbulb Headpiece *Sacktue of Liberty Crown *Santa Hat *Screaming Mantis Helmet *Sekhmet Mask *Shark Mask *Siamese Head *Sketch Hat *Skier Hat & Goggles *Slimer Hat *Sly Cooper Hat *Soldiers Helmet *Sombrero Hat *Sonic the Hedgehog Headdress *Space Helmet *Sphynx Head *Spider-Man's Mask *St.Bernard Head *Stay Puft Sailors Cap *Steam Sack Helmet *Stinky Pete Hat *Stranger Hat *Straw Hat *Sunflowers Headpiece *Surreal Frame *Tag's Racing Helmet *Tails Headdress *Thanksgiving Turkey *The Great Gonzo Mask *Thing's Head *Thor Helmet *Thor's Helmet *Tigershark Head *Tinfoil Hat *Top Hat *Toro Mask *Triakis Helmet *Trixie Helmet *Turban *Tyler Hat & Goggles *Valkyrie Helmet and Braids *Venom's Head *Vincent Hat *Viola Hat *Vulture Mask *Wedding Veil *Werehog Headdress *Werewolf Head *White Knight Helmet *Wind-Up Hat *Winter Hat *Wolverine's Mask *Wooden Knight Helmet *Wooden Wig *Woody Hat *Yellow Builder Cap *Zebra Head *Zombie Brain Eyes *Button Eyes *Cartoon Eyes *Cats Eyes *Cyclops Eye *Dizzy Eyes *Evil Eyes *Grumpy Eyes *Happy Eyes *Long Lash Eyes *Stitched Button Eyes *Stitch Eyes *Tired Eyes *White Neon Eyes *Zombie Eyes *Fake eye lashes Glasses *Buzz! Glasses *Googly Eye Glasses *Gold Monocle *Mirror Sunglasses *Pink Fashion Sunglasses *Pink Star Sunglasses *Pirate Eye Patch *Round Glasses *Shutter Shades *Tag's Eyes Hair *Afro Wig *Big Quiff Wig *Blond Hair Wig *Bouffant Hairdo Wig *Buzz! Hair *Grey Side Parting Wig *Hero Hair *Lion's Mane *Long Bunches Wig *Pigtails Hair Wig *Pink Scarf *Ponytail Hair Wig *Red Wig *Señorita Wig *Jak Hair and Ears Mustache *Beard *Comb Mustache *Fancy Mustache *Funny Face Glasses *Helgast Gasmask *Kratos Beard *Lion Nose *Long Mustache *Mustache *Pink Cat Nose *Ringmaster Mustache Mouth *Braces *Rotten Teeth *Scary Fangs *Sackula Fangs *Straw *White Teeth *Red Rose *Four-Leaf Clover *Canine Teeth/Eyeteeth Body Feet *Cowboy Boots *FlipFlops *Grey Trainers *Wellington Boots *Booger Boots *Taco Boots Legs *Chimera Trousers *Elizabethan Shorts *Jeans With Belt *Pirate Pants *Red Boxers *Red Stripe Pants *PVC Pants *Baggy Silk Pants *American Trousers *Sackula Trousers *Bride of Sackula Trousers *Ringmaster Trousers *Tracksuit Bottoms *Werewolf Trousers *Zombie Trousers Hands *Chicken Wings *Barbossa Hands *Boudica Spear *TV remote *Sackboy Doll *Fairy Star Wand *Frying Pan *Leather Gloves *Medusa Hands *Pirate Hook *Wooden Sword *Sock Puppet *Chimera Gloves *Minotaur Wrist Guards Neck *Bat Wings *Blades of Chaos *Bumblebee Wings *Buzz! Tie *Bowtie *Collar & Tie *Cowboy Bandana *Dollar Chain *Hero Cape *Pink Fairy Wings *Roman Cape *White Ruff Torso *Black and Pink Dress *Black Tuxedo *Count Sackula Torso *Dungarees Bottom *Dungaree Dress *Dungarees Top *Elizabethan Doublet *Elizabethan Dress *Fairy Dress *Fringed Dress *Launch Day T-Shirt *Meryl Vest *Paperboy *Polka-Dot Black Dress *Red Poncho *Red Stripe Swimsuit *Roman Armor *Scale Swimsuit *Solid Snake Vest *White Wedding Dress *King Kong Torso *Yellowhead *Long Grey Coat *Pirate Waistcoat *Sherwani *Tracksuit Top *Werewolf Torso *Zombie Torso *Chimera Armor Waist *Bunny Tail *Chicken Tail *Console Kitty Tail *Daxter Tail *Devil Tail *Dinosaur Tail *Life Ring *Lion Tail *Mermaid Tail *Monkey Tail *Werewolf Tail *Zebra Tail Glitches *Neon Skeleton: Electrocute yourself and pause the game. If your face glows, turn off the controller, and then turn it back on when prompted then save your costume.(This glitch can't be used on the most recent software update) Although even after the most recent software update the Neon Skeleton can be obtained by going into edit mode electrocuting a block of material pausing (up on directional pad) falling onto the block and when your face glows quickly unpausing and rewinding (left on directional pad) all before you respawn. (May take some time) *Black Pop-It: This is more like an easter egg, but if you change your controller's port to 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, then 1 and 2, you will have a black popit. Strangely, in the tutorial video in Introduction, black can be seen as a selectable color in the Customize Sack person menu. Player Color LittleBigPlanet Pale Blue & Purple Pale blue menus, purple InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a bright and dark bluish color. Green & Blue Green menus, blue InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a greenish color. Red & Green Red menus, green InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a dark reddish color. Orange & Green Orange menus, green InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt an orange-reddish color. Aqua & Blue Aqua menus, blue InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt an aqua blue color. Pink & Yellow Pink menus, yellow InfoBubbles. The clothes adopt a pink color. My Costumes Functions *Reset Costume - Reset sackboy to normal. *Random Costume - Pick a random costume from your collection. *Save Costume - Saves costume so you can use it again without all the fuss of putting it back together later on *Wash Costume - Clears your Sack person of all stickers and decorations. Also washes away ashes and paint that stick on the clothes. : Secret Items Category:Characters Category:Gameplay Category:Game Info Category:Character Enhancement Objects Category:Guides Category:LittleBigPlanet PSP Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Articles in need of images Category:Articles in need of cleanup Category:LittleBigPlanet PS Vita